Presently, a water valve body and headworks (or cartridge) assembly is mounted with respect to a mounting surface, such as a vanity or sink top, by threads on the outside of the water valve body being secured just above the mounting surface by a locking member which is part of an escutcheon. The headworks engages the mounted water valve body so as to protrude substantially above the mounting surface. A handle is used to both engage and control the headworks and a cover is used below the handle and above the escutcheon to hide the protruding portion of the headworks from view. The need to hide the protruding headworks limits the looks that can be achieved in water valve handle design.